Stereotypes
by 24mayhem24
Summary: We all know the stereotypes of each district. District one's female is nearly always vicious and gorgeous. District two's tributes are pretty much bloodthirsty and deadly. But how much do we really know about them? Things aren't always what they seem. The same thing goes for people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wanted to try this out and see if people like it. Please review and tell me what you think so I can write more. Enjoy :)**

District 1:

Diamond Featherstone looked at herself in the mirror. It was hard not to call her beautiful. Stunning, even. She knew that, and she hated it. It was three hours before the interviews would start, and she was up first. Diamond studied her long, sheer dress. It was tight around her curves and nearly see-through. Her golden-blonde hair was curled and swept to the side. Her stylist had fitted a headpiece in her hair that consisted of a dozen diamonds of every colour imaginable. They said that in her interview the people in charge of lightning would cast a special light beam on her that would make the diamonds sparkle. Her skin was glowing. Her cat- like sapphire eyes were lined, and a heck of a lot of shadow was applied to give her: "A _gorgeous _smoky eye!" as her pathetic stylist called it. Her lips were bright red and given some sort of cream to make them look puffier than usual. She now had a constant pout. She shifted around a bit, wondering how she would pull this off. Even walking in her gown was hard, since it had a huge slit in the front that showed a lot of leg as she walked. More than felt comfortable. But she couldn't admit it. Her golden six-inch heels were almost unbearable. It took her around three hours to master walking in them.

Last evening, she had heard her stylist and her mentors whispering outside of her room. She trembled as she thought of what she heard, and quickly sat down so her district partner, Tassel, wouldn't know she was scared. She was pretty, but she had to remain tough, with a Career mind-set. She replayed those horrible words in her mind.

"What is the dress like?" Gloss asked.

"The same as her interview angle," Ursula, my stylist answered. "She's going to look stunning! If half the men in Panem won't sponsor, I don't know who will."

"Let's just hope she works her looks for the audience," Gloss murmured. "Would it kill her to try?" When I heard the clunking of heels, I presumed Ursula had left.

"I don't know what will happen if she wins," Cashmere sighed, "she might end up catching unwanted attention from the men in the Capitol."

"You mean…"

"Yep. Diamond might end up like me."

"Are you sure?"

"Almost positive. I mean, she's clearly not as beautiful as I was when I was in the games, but she's attractive enough for people to want her."

There was a lot more talk before they left, but I was too sickened by it all to listen to the rest then. I was terrified. Would this really happen to me if I won? This morning, Cashmere had spent a lot of time working with me on how to portray the gorgeous, yet vicious look. I was told to flirt with Caesar and the audience as much as possible. I nodded like I knew what she meant. I did, to a certain extent. I'm meant to be like nearly every other district 1 female tribute. Truth is, I don't know a thing about flirting. I've never tried to work my looks for anyone, or anything. Cashmere told me I had to purr, not talk. How do you even purr? Cashmere said I had to bite my lip, wink, and toss my hair as much as possible. How will I fit that in while I'm trying to tell everyone how long I've waited to kill? I'm not even a Career! I attended three, maybe four training sessions back home before I gave up because I hated the idea of killing people. I ended up telling everyone I had private sessions. I'm way more interested in reading for hours on end than wielding a weapon.

Without realising, I follow Tassel into the tribute green room. It's not until I suddenly here the crowd roar that I look up. The huge T.V screen is lit up with Caesar Flickerman introducing Diamond Featherstone, the female tribute from District 1. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter 2 coming up, hope you guys like it! Rate & review and you get a complimentary virtual t-shirt! Yay :)**

District 2:

"No, please, no!" she begs. "Please!"

As I plunge my knife into her stomach, I look away lest the cameras find the single tear escaping from my eyes. "Sorry," I whisper, wiping my blade on the grass. The twelve year-old girl from District 7 stares at me through her unseeing eyes. I can't stand it, so I gently use two fingers to shut them. The other careers have left already to set up camp near the stream, so I know I won't be seen. I quickly and silently take the little girl's arms and fold them across her chest. She looks peaceful now, almost as if she's sleeping. But she will never awake from this slumber. The canon goes off so I leave before the hovercraft comes to pluck her corpse from the arena.

As I return to the career camp, Marilla, the female tribute from District 4, spots me fidgeting.

"Audax, what's up? Didn't feel bad about killing that whiny baby from 7, did you?" she snickers, trying to make a joke. To me, it seems sick and twisted, but I can't exactly tell her that yes, I felt terrible taking the life of a little girl. I know the face of that girl will haunt me so often if I survive.

"Yeah, right," I say instead, trying to look confident. Just like Brutus said. He knew I didn't have the heart to kill anybody for no reason, at least without hating myself afterwards. He told me I'd have to get over it. Brutus hates me, so I doubt I'll ever get something from him in the arena. My district partner, Avarta, is everything he wants in a tribute from our district. Fierce, ruthless, strong and deadly. He told me the night before the games that I should just follow her example. Most people would be angry that they'd been upstaged by a girl, but if they saw Avarta, they'd understand. She is around five feet eleven inches, with dark brown eyes and long black hair. She has more muscles than most career females. I guess I'm strong too, and I'm a career. Our training centre mentors back home never liked me, because I would shy away when they asked me to stick a spear through a dummy.

I guess I'm grateful towards Avarta, since she probably knows about my incapability to kill, and hasn't told anyone yet. She's probably planning on holding it against me, at some point. That night we sit by the stream, counting weapons and arranging supplies. Someone even suggest starting a fire, because nobody would dare ambush the mighty careers. I smell the pinewood and dried leaves as Avarta starts the fire. I think back to all the kills our pack has made today. Marilla and her district partner, Ervin, took down two people in the bloodbath together. Avarta killed three single-handedly. Miracle, the girl from 1 killed one person and Gaze, the male from 1 killed two people. I killed one person. People from the outer districts must have killed too.

Suddenly, the anthem begins playing and we all look to the sky in unison. Eleven faces appear briefly in the sky before disappearing again. I see the face of the girl I killed today. I know I'll never forget her face. I wish I wasn't from a career district. I wish I wasn't a career. Being the runt of litter doesn't mean that nobody expects you to be as brutal as the others. Slowly, I look at myself in the reflection on my knife. My usually warm brown eyes are bloodshot and my chestnut brown hair is tangled and dirty. The games have changed me already. Even if it means I'll have to be killed myself, I silently vow to myself that I'll never kill another person again. Suddenly, I hear the crunching of leaves behind me. I turn around, holding my knife defensively. Miracle is standing behind me with a spear. She couldn't grab any other weapons; otherwise she would have grabbed throwing darts. They are her preferred weapon. I know I could easily kill her within a matter of seconds. I look around, to find the other careers swiftly packing up the tents. Avarta probably told the others my 'secret'. Miracle must have been sent to do the job.

I quickly pin Miracle to a tree, my knife held at her throat. I look at her.

"Go on then," she sneers, "kill me."

I shake my head and release my grip on the knife. It clatters to the ground and Miracle's eyes widen in shock. I give her a small smile. "I never liked blood."

The world goes black.

**Did you like that chapter? I really wanna hear what you guys think! Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thanks to anybody who reviewed or rated, and I hope you all like the virtual t-shirt I sent you :P. Chapter 3 coming up and you know what that means. Review!**

District 3:

I watch my district partner fiddle with candy-coloured wires, snipping ends here and knotting wires there. Beetee and Wiress told me to ally with him anyway. Right now it looks like he's rigging a set of supplies, so that anyone who tries to steal them will pay with their life. It's a meagre supply of food and shelter, but vital all the same. I hold my axe awkwardly, trying to practise slicing someone's head off. Instead I nearly hit myself in the foot. That would have been messy.

"Cabelle, pass me the Triplex Wire would you?" Elektrin mutters, waving his hand in random directions.

"The…what?" I ask sheepishly, feeling myself blush. I should know this, being from District 3 and all, but I don't. "You mean the thick red one?"

I hear a loud sigh. "No. The thin blue one."

"Right," I say, grabbing the spool of wire and tossing it to him. He reaches out to catch it but completely misses. I cover my mouth to stop myself from giggling. Everyone assumes that the people from District 3 are all brainboxes who spend most of the day in a room with no light messing around with microchips and batteries. I am pretty much the opposite. I can't figure out circuits to save my life and I have no clue which is the positive terminal of a cell. 'The end with the little plus sign' is what I ended up putting for that question in my exams. I'm sure you can guess that I didn't do so well in that exam.

But believe me, I'm not useless. I have wicked spike and an amazing serve. I play volleyball in the only sports centre in our district. My partner is my best friend, Bettrie. Since there are no beaches back home, we play indoors. If one of the weapons in the Hunger Games was a volleyball studded with deadly spikes, I'd be in with a chance. But since that's not available, my plan is to stick with Elektrin and hope his brains can get me along for a while. I have a horrible feeling that I'm using him, but I have to do what I have to do to survive, I suppose.

"There," Elektrin announces, getting up and dusting off his tribute suit. "What do you think?"

"It looks amazing," I lie, trying to admire his creation. It's good enough for Elektrin, because he gives me a huge grin. He brushes his dark hair out of his eyes and moves towards me. He has to look up at me because he's only twelve, and I'm seventeen. Poor little guy. Suddenly an arrow whizzes past my head and I Iook towards the clearing to see the girl from District 2 glaring at us. She pulls back the bowstring again and another arrow whizzes towards Elektrin.

"Move!" I yell, diving towards him and knocking him to the ground. The arrow clips my thigh and leaves a small cut. As fast as I can I grab my huge axe and leap up into the air, as if I was serving with a volleyball. Another arrow flies towards me and I hear Elektrin shriek. When I am in the air it seems like minutes before I release the axe. I visualise Bettrie using hand gestures behind her back to tell me where to aim the ball. And then I'm on the ground, and the axe is zooming towards the girl from 2. Just before it hits her she tries to run, and it leaves a huge gash in her stomach. Without considering taking my axe, she wrenches it out of her stomach. I hear her cry out in pain before she races off towards the mountain where the rest of the careers are.

"Cabelle!" my district partner exclaims, picking himself up off of the ground and running towards me. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a huge hug. I hug him back and ruffle his hair slightly, like I would to my little brother back home.

"It's okay now," I whisper, "they won't come back just yet."

He sits back down as his stomach lets out a huge growl.

"Hungry?" I laugh, looking around before swiftly retrieving my axe and the girl's bow and arrows. I wonder if the cameras are on me now. Showing the supposedly geeky, unsociable girl from 3 fatally wounding a career, maybe? Just in case they are, I give a small bow and laugh. That'll show them. With Elektrin's brains and my athleticism, maybe we have a chance. I can break the mould.

**How was that chapter? Tell me what you think! Here's a cheesy winning speech for you: Thanks to Chaos In Her Wake, Kate2623 and bluespades for reviewing, and writer girl 25 and candykisses101 for rating. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! Chapter 4 means district 4, so I hope you like it. A note, I'm British so when I say plaits I mean braids. Please take the time to review, because it guarantees you another chapter! If I don't get many reviews, I might not continue. *duh duh duhhhhhh***

District 4:

"Now look confident," Finnick commands, as he looks at me in the mirror. I gaze at my reflection and shrug.

"How do I do that?" I say with an exasperated sigh. I am the shyest, most socially inept boy ever. And I mean it.

"For starters, stand up straight." Finnick orders, tapping my back. I stand a little straighter.

"Good. Now lift up your chin a little," he continues. "Now give me your best smile."

I plaster on a grin and Finnick bursts out laughing. "What? I can't be you."

Finnick runs his hand through his bronze curly hair and frowns. I'm the spitting image of Finnick Odair; same bronze hair, tanned skin, sea-green eyes. I'm an inch taller than him too, as well as more muscular, and I can catch a fish five times quicker. Finnick says the Capitol eats that up, and that it's my only way to get sponsors. I don't doubt him, because I watched the 65th Hunger Games and saw the amazing trident he received as a gift. It's the captivating, charming personality I haven't quite mastered.

"True," he says carefully, "but you can be a charismatic, appealing version of me. Face it; you're already halfway there with your looks. Some people could say you were better looking than me too, but that's a matter of opinion." We both laugh together for the first time. He must be idolised by so many people in the Capitol and in the Districts. It wasn't just his looks that gave him sponsors, it was his charm. He could make a dead fish sound tempting if he tried, and make the most serious person laugh.

"See! Just then, when you laughed… That made you look likeable. You have to pretend your laughing at a joke except keep it on your face without making a noise. Try that," Finnick suggests. I smile like he said to, and I feel like it is working. Finnick does too, obviously, because he is grinning like a Cheshire cat behind me.

"How was that?" I ask nervously, returning to my introverted self again.

"Perfect. Do that for the interview."

I nod quickly. The next day is training. I watch everyone else practising wielding weapons, destroying dummies and annihilating targets at long distances. I decide to avoid anybody else and spend the rest of the hour in the corner of the room squirting berry juice on the floor into the shape of fish. The girl from District 10 sits down beside me, her long red hair in two plaits down her shoulders.

She grabs some berries and manages to paint the ocean around my fish. It's not really accurate, since she doesn't live near the ocean. I shuffle away from her nervously.

"I don't bite," she laughs.

I don't reply, but instead, I look at the floor and twiddle my thumbs. I wish I was a fish, deep inside the ocean where nobody could bother you and pry into your life. I could swim for hours on end, exploring in the deep blue with nothing to worry about. That would be nice. The girl notices my awkwardness and takes some berries from the container. She squirts out some juice and I can't help but look. _Hello. I'm Tessa. What's your name?_

I look at the words written on the floor and grab some more berries.

_Caspian. _

_That's a nice name. You're from District 4?_

_Yes._

_Do you swim a lot? I've always wanted to see the ocean._

_I'm a fisherman. Do you raise livestock? _

_I'm a farmer's daughter. We rear cows. At home, I have a special cow called Macey. She's a great listener. Nobody else likes listening to me. They all say I talk too much. Do I?_

_No. You talk just fine. I don't talk at all. I don't like it._

_You're shy?_

_Very. I don't like socialising much. Not many people like me._

_I like you._

_You do?_

Slowly, Tessa shuffles towards me. I don't back away this time. She smiles. I want to open my mouth, I want to speak to her, but I remember what happened the last time I tried to make friends with someone and keep my mouth shut. I was nine. I met this boy called Jett and wanted to be his friend. But so did everybody else. So he walked around surrounded by friends and I'd trail behind, trying to work up the nerve to talk to the boys my age. Then one day we were all sat on the playground and I finally managed to squeeze in to their little circle. They were talking about something and then Jett asked me what I thought. I hadn't really been paying attention and I didn't know what to say.

"Umm…I…I…Um…" was all I could say. I remember the burning feeling in my cheeks and how I twiddled my thumbs and looked at the floor.

"Just ignore him, Jett. He can't say anything," Hurley, one of the boys sneered. My cheeks were burning again and I was about to cry. They didn't speak to me again and acted like I wasn't even there. Jett never talked to me again and in lessons I would sit at the back in the corner by myself. But I won't let that happen again, so I give Tessa a smile. And I like it.

**Did you like that one? I might do a fic about all the characters I have done in this so far. What do you think?**


End file.
